What Happens In Prison
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: "Thanks," Barry says, the hint of confusion in his tone genuine. "No problem. We couldn't let such a pretty face get all messed up now, could we?" He drawls. "You've got balls kid. The name's Leonard Snart. This is Mick Rory." A coldflashwave prison AU. Spoilers for 4x11.


_Some of the dialogue is taken straight from the episode. This is an AU where Barry and Iris never got together, the legends didn't really happen and both Len and Mick never found out Barry's identity. Don't ask me how all the other stuff happened because I couldn't really tell you. I just knew I needed this fic once Barry got put in prison. And I have no idea how prison works so…yeah. Enjoy!_

* * *

If there's one thing Barry can appreciate about Iron Heights, it's the order his day now has, something he's been sorely lacking the past few years. The people aren't even as bad as Barry imagined either, so long as he keeps his eyes from wandering. Around here, just the simple act of accidently catching someone's eye can lead to a fight breaking out. There's not really a lot to do, so Barry can maybe understand it, but that doesn't mean he wants to get involved himself. He'll be out of here soon and until that time he just needs to keep his head down, keep to himself, and he'll be fine.

Of course, it doesn't take long for Barry's plan to fly out the window.

First he sees Axel, leaving him with a bad taste in his mouth after the criminal declares he wants to be 'murder buds', and then he goes and knocks into some random guy, falling straight to the ground and dirtying up his shoes.

In the real world, that might have earnt him a dirty look at worst. Prison, however, is its own world that has its own rules. One little mistake here has big consequences.

"Get him up."

Roughly, Barry is yanked to his feet. Maybe before the accelerator explosion he would have felt scared but right now all Barry feels is irritation.

"You got mud on my bright whites." With lack of a name, Barry decides to call the guy 'Crabby'.

Holding in a sigh, he replies, "I'm sorry." It's difficult, however, to sound apologetic when he feels anything but. All he wants to do is go talk to Iris who should be here any second. He doesn't have time for this. Thankfully, someone's finally looking down on him because just then, his name gets called.

His mood picking up, he never notices the twin pair of eyes following him from the corner of the yard.

* * *

It might not be Star Labs quality, but Barry's grateful there's at least some gym equipment he can use to keep his strength up. It's probably for the best really, since the food here is nowhere near enough to satisfy his energy levels should he use his speed.

"Heard you had a little one on one time with a badge this morning."

He should have expected he couldn't even work out in peace. Barry never thought annoyance would be his biggest problem in prison. He intends to just walk away, advice that Joe had given him back when he was a kid, but he's quickly surrounded. Though his shoulder's sag slightly, his face remains impassive as he listens to Crabby.

"First, you dirty up my shoes. Now, you're snitching to the cops? You've had quite the first week, haven't you?"

He shakes his head, trying to hold back the smile that comes from the knowledge that this guy has no idea who he's really dealing with. "I don't want any trouble."

"Too late."

Barry sees the shiv but before he can even think to use his speed someone is there beside him, grabbing Crabby's wrist and twisting it, causing him to let go with a grunt of pain. Then another man comes up and socks Crabby in the face. Barry finds himself drawn out of the fight and moments later, Crabby and his goons are all on the floor, his two 'saviours' standing in the centre.

"This isn't over," Crabby spits once he's got up and when the two men turn to him, it's all Barry can do not to react.

"Thanks," he says, the hint of confusion in his tone genuine, and there it is, Captain Cold's infamous smirk, his icy blue eyes leisurely trailing up and down Barry.

"No problem. We couldn't let such a pretty face get all messed up now, could we?" He drawls. "You've got balls kid. The name's Leonard Snart. This is Mick Rory. C'mon Mick. Let's get out of here."

Rory passes Barry and treats him to a brief, intense, stare of his own. Barry barely holds back a swallow, feeling distinctly unsettled once they've left.

He'd at least known Axel was in Iron Heights. When did Snart and Rory get put in here too?

Keeping to himself has suddenly become an almost impossible task.

* * *

That night, while Barry's lying in his cot, his mind automatically goes to Snart and Rory. Barry had thought he'd been so good at keeping his identity from the pair. Even when Barry helped with Len's father, he never saw behind the mask. But maybe they still managed to figure it out. Otherwise why would they help him? No, if they did know it was him, they _wouldn't_ help him, surely? At the very least, they'd know he was capable of looking out for himself. Closing his eyes, Barry holds back a groan. He'll have to assume they don't know he's the Flash, in which case, he has to think about why they helped him, regular old Barry Allen. Barry's not sure how he feels about the possible answers to that question.

Since Barry helped Snart with his dad, things changed between them, and Rory and Lisa as well. Barry feels a little bad about calling their interactions fun but there's no other word for it. All of them have begun to hold back, with them preferring to distract him with words than cold guns, and they all seem to take more enjoyment from the situation than they probably should. Sure, it was pretty bad that they were robbing these places and sometimes (only sometimes!) getting away with it but compared to the nightmares he'd previously faced, they were practically a vacation for Barry.

He had noticed there'd been a lull in activity from them but being so focused on DeVoe, Barry hadn't had the time to think about the reason why or look them up. Clearly, someone else had apprehended them. Knowing how meticulous Snart is about planning, however, Barry isn't sure how it happened. It's between coming up with potential explanations for that question and wondering whether he'll see the two men tomorrow that Barry falls into a restless sleep, the cot no more comfy than it had been the first night.

* * *

The sound of fighting catches Barry's attention and he finds the brawl when he turns the corner. There's a group of at least eight people and there, standing back to back and looking far too amused for the position they're in, are Snart and Rory. It's just his luck and though he could just turn away, Barry barely even considers the option.

"Hey!" Barry calls out. "Leave them alone!"

"I told you you'd be sorry," Crabby says, turning on him with his shiv.

"Now, now fellas. Why don't we continue this little fisticuffs without the kid. Or are you worried you'll lose?"

Snart's words fall on deaf ears and just as the shiv comes towards Barry, he taps into his speed, taking out Crabby and his friends with ease. Once he's sent the last guy sprawling to the ground, Barry shakes his hand. He turns to Snart and Rory who, after sharing an intent look with each other, regard him with twin expressions of interest.

"Are you guys okay?" He asks.

"Like father like son, eh?" Rory snorts, ignoring him, and Barry is thrown.

"You knew my dad?"

"Your name is what first caught our attention, Barry Allen" Snart says. "We knew the Doc back in the day. Nice guy. Helped Mick here when he'd been having stomach problems. Turns out his appendix was about to burst."

"And he wasn't afraid to get in a few fights either," Rory grins and Barry doesn't know what he's supposed to do with this knowledge. The fact that both Captain Cold and Heatwave knew his dad, _liked_ his dad, is something he's struggling to wrap his head around.

"Is that why you saved me? Are you paying back some sort of debt?"

"Well, that and you _do_ have a pretty face. Time in here doesn't have to be all bad you know," Snart winks. "It does seem we have another debt to repay, after all."

"I-I'm not-"

Snart raises his palms. "But we're not going to force you to do anything, if that's what you're worried about. Scouts honour."

Despite the joking words, his tone is sincere and once again, Barry is caught off guard. He doesn't know what to say to that. Well, except;

"I should be getting back."

"You do that. We'll see you around."

Barry might not speed away, but he sure as hell doesn't hang around.

* * *

" _Leonard Snart and Mick Rory_?" Iris hisses. Barry glances either side of him but thankfully, no one seems to be care.

"Yeah. And…I think they, Snart, was hitting on me." Normally, Barry wouldn't even consider talking about this sort of thing, at least not so soon, but a lack of communication with the outside world has left Barry in a much more sharing mood. And it's Iris. If there's one person who could help him, it's her.

"Oh my God. What did you do?"

"Nothing! What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. How did it make you feel?"

Barry really hopes his face isn't turning as red as it feels. "It doesn't matter how I felt. They're criminals. We're in prison."

"But they did save you. You might not have needed it but it's the thought that counts," Iris points out.

"This isn't a Christmas present Iris. They're not – what if they don't leave me alone now?"

Iris' gaze softens. "Then you tell them to back off. And if they don't then I'm sure you can 'surprise' then again. But Barry, the last time we saw Snart you didn't stop talking about him for days and I've heard you guys on the comm. Sure they're criminals but compared to the likes of Thawne, Savitar, they're harmless. You should enjoy what you can in there, you know? You could just be friends with them."

"But-"

"It's your choice Barry and I've got to say, it makes me feel a little better knowing you've got people looking out for you in there." Her smile goes watery and Barry offers her a sad smile back. He should be grateful, Iris coming to see him every opportunity she can, but it still doesn't feel like enough. He misses the casual affection between them all, an arm around his shoulder, a hand over his. Iris places her hand on the mirror like before but this time, Barry gets an idea.

"Don't freak out, okay," he murmurs before vibrating his hand. Iris' eyes widen as he moves it through the glass, wrist still phasing but hand solid and there for her to hold, if only for a few seconds.

"I miss you Bare," she says, threading her fingers through his.

"I miss you too Iris," he says, giving her hand a quick squeeze before phasing his own back through the glass, just as the camera moves past. "But I'll be out of here soon."

"You will," she agrees determinedly. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Same time tomorrow."

* * *

Barry's in the middle of eating lunch when two clangs sound opposite him. He doesn't need to look up to know it's Snart and Rory and so he doesn't bother. No matter what Iris said, he doesn't want to complicate things. His plan going in was to just do what he was told and wait it out. He doesn't want to change that, nor risk them finding out he's the Flash.

"What do you guys want?" He asks, keeping his gaze fixated on what someone may have once considered food. It ruins the illusion that he's actually eating mac and cheese but he'd rather that than face their piercing gazes.

"Why so rude Barry? Haven't you heard it's wise to make friends in here?" Comes Snart's voice. "And after we had such a bonding moment."

"Look," Barry sighs. "I'm innocent and I'm gonna be out of here s-"

"We know," Rory grunts, interrupting him. Barry pauses.

"Huh?"

"We know you're innocent," Rory repeats.

"…Oh."

"Trust us, we now what murderers look like and you, Barry, don't look like one. Not to mention the kid the Doc described to us wouldn't have been one, at least, not for a good reason. Like father like son in more ways than one it seems. Care to share what really happened?" Snart prompts and suddenly, Barry almost wants to talk. Apart from Iris, there's no one Barry's really been able to talk to while in this place and even then, he's wary of telling her everything in case of the potential ears listening in. To give just the barest of details, ones that wouldn't give away he's the Flash, is tempting.

But he can't. Because he _is_ the Flash and they're Captain Cold and Heatwave. They're not friends.

"Not really," he replies.

Snart shrugs and Rory begins to dig into his meal, stabbing his food with his fork.

"What about you guys? Why are you in here?" He asks; realising this is the perfect opportunity to soothe at least one of his curiosities.

"Normally I'd say tit for tat but our story is far less exciting. Mick here got a little…overzealous, shall we say, during our last robbery. You might have heard of us, 'Captain Cold' and 'Heatwave'? Well, Mick brought a little more fire power than usual to the museum we targeted and things got…a little out of hand."

Now he mentions it, Barry does remember hearing about a fire but apart from checking no one had been hurt, he hadn't thought any more about it.

"S'not my fault," Rory argues, mouth full of food. "Stupid kid got in the way. Had to change my trajectory."

"Ah yes, Mick always so concerned about the children," Snart says, rolling his eyes fondly, and that ends up drawing a small, amused smile out of Barry. "In any case, the heat turned up, some very expensive paintings got an unfortunate make-over and we landed in here. Again. Must say, they have made some lovely improvements to the gym, if not to the inhabitants."

Barry huffs a laugh, shaking his head a little. Like this, it's hard not to like them, harder than when they're 'fighting'.

"You should smile more," Rory says suddenly, in the midst of scraping up the last of his food and when Barry doesn't say anything (what is he _supposed_ to say to that) Snart gives his partner a withering look that is met with indifference.

"Why don't you join us outside? I have a pack of these," he gives Barry a peak at some playing cards under his sleeve. "Not as much fun without anything to wager but still not a bad way to pass the time."

"I have someone coming to meet me at 1.30…," Barry starts, at first intending to use it as an excuse, but then he thinks about it. What else would he do before then? Wander around? Hope he didn't crash into any more riled up criminals? "…But sure. I guess cheating isn't off the cards?"

Snart smirks. "Why Barry, just because we're in prison you think we'd cheat? You wound me so."

This time Barry does laugh and when he joins the pair outside, he surprises them again with a few tricks of his own.

* * *

Barry's new routine goes like this: breakfast, gym, lunch, cards, Iris if she's able to visit, work, dinner and sleep, with Len and Mick now joining him for dinner as well. While uninvited and at first unwanted, Barry's now not sure he'd turn them away even if he could. He shouldn't be enjoying their company as much as he does but they have so many different stories to tell and they listen intently to the ones Barry offers in return. He actually likes getting to know them, even learning some things unintentionally like how Len has a nut allergy, Mick smiles more with his eyes than his mouth, and he and Len are partners in more than one sense of the word. Since they started hanging around he's noticed the little things, the touches to elbows, to backs of hands, the lack of space between them when there's plenty of room. It initially makes Barry wonder if he'd imagined Len flirting with him but he still caches the way the both of them look at him sometimes. He doesn't know what to do about it. They've not made any proper moves since Len's initial proposition and so Barry can't be sure if he's now just projecting because before, Barry had objectively known they were good looking. Now coupled with _knowing_ them better, Barry's going through a minor crisis.

"What would you do if they did offer again?" Iris asks quietly, after Barry's finished telling her of the morning's events, where Barry had been tucked between the pair at lunch, Mick demanding he finish of his own food as he was looking 'pale' and Len brushing an eyelash off his cheek in a way that took far more time than necessary.

"They won't. They can't. Even if they did they're together and-"

Iris rolls her eyes. "It's 2017 Bare. You can like whoever you like, even if that's more than one person, so long as everyone consents."

"I don't know Iris. This isn't exactly…conventional."

Iris laughs a little. "Nothing about you is conventional. Maybe you should just embrace the crazy. Anyway, I have good news. Dad thinks he might have a lead. He's planning on getting a warrant to check out 'Dominic's' house."

"Make sure he brings back up," Barry warns, thinking about what DeVoe could do, especially with his new 'gift'.

"He will Bare, don't worry. You just…sit tight okay. Focus on your guys and leave the rest to us."

He appreciates the faux cheer and once again vibrates his hand so that he can briefly hold hers. It's how they say goodbye now and just that little bit of contact is enough to soothe some of the ache of being away from everyone.

"Bye Iris."

"Bye Barry. You'll figure out what to do. You always do."

* * *

Iris' words resonate in his mind that evening. He decides to deal with the facts first. Len and Mick are a couple. Barry is attracted to both Len and Mick. Barry enjoys spending time with Len and Mick. Len, at least, has propositioned him in the past. Serious or not is debatable but considering their previous actions towards him…it likely had been.

But if all that is enough for… _anything_ to happen, he doesn't know. To them, he's just Barry Allen, a guy framed for murder. To him, they're Captain Cold and Heatwave, the people who kidnapped his friends but who Barry has also helped in the past. What would they do if they found out? Could Barry tell them?

Eventually, a few days later, it all comes to a head when Len and Mick surprise him with some energy bars, something he had mentioned missing (simply because the prison food sometimes didn't cut it with his metabolism).

"What do you guys want? Seriously?" He asks. He's glad they chose a table in the corner, away from prying eyes. While prison 'relationships' are more common than first assumed, they always remain rumours. No one advertises it.

"You looked hungry," Mick shrugs.

"There's no ulterior motive here Barry," Len says. "You're simply…a breath of fresh air in a place like this."

"So you've not been flirting with me?" Barry asks bluntly, his words perhaps emboldened by the fact Iris had arrived excited that afternoon, truly optimistic about Barry's release. If that's really the case then should things go sour in here now, he won't have to worry about it for too long.

"We have. Or at least, I have. It's not Mick's strong suit," Len answers candidly.

Barry glances between them. Neither looks particularly bothered. "So that means that, the two of you, you-"

"Our relationship is an open one," Len states plainly. "Of course, it's rare to find someone we both like but, well, you're one of them Barry. It's up to you what happens."

Barry's mouth runs and so he takes a sip of water. It doesn't help.

"I…think you're both attractive," he starts, ignoring the way Mick's chest puffs out and Len's eyes gleam. "And I…actually like spending time with you."

"So?" Len prompts.

"I…you're criminals. Actual criminals and I'm just here because I was framed." _And I'm the Flash._

"So?" Mick echoes. "Don't mean we can't have fun."

Barry hopes his face doesn't burn from thinking about what that 'fun' could be.

"As I said Barry, it's entirely up to you. Our other criterion is that the other person is willing. If our profession is a deal breaker for you, so be it."

"You'd be okay with that?" Barry asks and his mind is made up when both men instantly agree. "Okay then."

"Okay that it's a deal breaker or okay that…"

Barry grins, his heart rate notching up nervously. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

Kissing Len and kissing Mick are two very different activities. Len has a myriad of tricks up his sleeve, his tongue able to surprise Barry in the most delightful way, and when it's not his tongue, it's his hands. Len drags them along his body, startling Barry with little pinches and grabs. Barry never knows what to expect when he kisses Len and that's a thrill in itself.

On the other hand, when Barry kisses Mick he at least has an idea. While Mick starts off rough, is all consuming like the fire he wields, sometimes he becomes tender, cupping Barry's face in his hands. Whereas Len likes to make little quips, tell Barry about all the other ways they could (but won't, because Barry refuses to have sex in prison) have fun, Mick is silent but his expressions, his actions, more than make up for it. Barry can see how the two work as partners and the fact they want to include him makes him feel giddy. At first it's hard finding a place they can have some privacy but soon enough, another activity gets placed in Barry's schedule.

And then, Iris comes in with the news that in the next few days he should be released, that they finally have evidence that should convict Marlize and DeVoe. They'll likely escape custody but at least Barry will be out. He'll finally be out there fighting and he'll have got through it without revealing himself. Of course, his elation lasts until he realises, there at dinner, that he doesn't know what's going to happen between him, Len and Mick.

As much as he'd had reservations, he really likes Len and Mick now and while they may have started off calling it some fun, it's more than that now, at least for Barry. Iris always said Barry had a problem getting attached and now he's attached to two criminals who will be in prison while Barry is free and, oh, also the Flash.

The thing is, he's told them stuff he's only ever told Iris. Things about his past as regular Barry Allen and they've also shared their history with him. Len told him about Lisa and Lewis (Barry had to make sure to come across as a very intent listener to ensure he didn't accidently reveal he already knew some of it) and Mick even told him about his parents. His parents who had died in a fire, leading Mick to demand control over it, find a passion for it as a massive 'screw you' to the universe that demanded he should fear it.

It might not have been that long but Barry's already established prison is a world of its own and in this world; he wants to be with Len and Mick. He just doesn't know how it can last.

"You're quiet Barry. Something on your mind?" Len asks.

"It's…," he almost says nothing. He probably _should_ say nothing and just leave quietly, let them wonder where he went and then forget him. Maybe they do this every time they end up in prison. Maybe Barry's just a name in a long list.

Maybe he is, but he still ends up telling them anyway. "It looks like I might actually be getting out soon. The next few days even."

Len and Mick share a brief look before turning back to him.

"Thought you would've been happy," Mick says.

"I am," Barry quickly replies. "I am but…"

Len raises an eyebrow. "You know Barry, prison's really aren't all that infallible. Mick and I have escaped quite a few times now. It's not so difficult, once you get the hang of it."

A smile creeps on his face. "You should _not_ be telling me that."

"We could've done it already if we wanted to," Mick adds and that makes Barry stop. Len swats Mick on the arm.

"He wasn't supposed to know that, _dear_."

Mick shrugs.

"You mean, you guys have been willingly staying in prison for…what. Me?"

"We like you," Mick says plainly as if that's it. Maybe to him, it is.

"We've not got anything on the outside that can't wait. And, well, it's as Mick said. We like you."

"So you'd what, want to meet up on the outside?" Barry asks because this can't be happening. This was not what he expected to happen.

"Assuming you wouldn't arrest us," Len says but there's enough teasing in his tone that Barry knows he's not, at least completely, serious.

"And you'd be okay with a relationship?" Barry checks because even though they'd started off calling what they had 'fun', that's not what he wants in the long term.

"We would be, are you sure you would?" Len counters and okay, maybe he hadn't expected them to be so on board. There are so many things that could go wrong, that _are_ wrong. First and fore mostly that he is the Flash and he actually wants a relationship with Captain Cold and Heatwave. And Barry can't tell them, can he? Wouldn't that just change everything? Maybe he should wait. In fact, maybe he shouldn't do this at all.

 _Maybe you should just embrace the crazy._

He's not sure this is what Iris meant, that she was talking about just while he was in prison, but maybe Barry could just think about the consequences later. He's given up a lot being the Flash; maybe Barry Allen could just be a bit selfish for once.

"I'm sure," he states simply and that's that.

* * *

Over the next few days, Iris updates him on what's going on and somehow, it all remains positive. Knowing that he, Len and Mick are going to be okay, he finds himself in better spirits than ever. Even Crabby's glares just brush straight off him. Then, three days after their conversation, Iris greets him with a beaming smile.

"Tomorrow Barry," she says immediately. "Tomorrow you're coming home." Tears well up in her eyes and Barry finds there are some gathering in his own.

"God, I've missed you all so much," he says, finally letting the pain of being isolated from everyone out, now that he knows he's going to be seeing them all tomorrow.

"We've missed you too Bare. But we've done it. We've at least got one victory over them."

And if Barry has anything to say about it, they'll be having a lot more.

He just has some 'goodbyes' to take care of first.

* * *

Knowing it's their last dinner, at least in prison, they all start making brief suggestions about what they might do on the outside (because Barry has accepted that they'll be making their escape maybe a day or two after his release. He was almost tempted to ask how they'd do it before deciding plausible deniability is his best option). There's just one thing Barry still isn't sure about.

"How will I find you guys out there?"

Len smiles. "Don't worry about that."

"We could maybe set a time and a place and-"

"Barry," Len shuts him up by placing a hand over his, giving it a tight squeeze. "Don't worry. I've got a plan." He winks and Barry should be worried about that, he really should be, but he isn't.

"I have a pretty unpredictable schedule so-"

"Doll," this time it's Mick. "Shut up. Lenny's plans always work out somehow."

Barry gives him a dry look, blatantly looking at their surroundings. "Uh huh."

Len rolls his eyes. "Again, that was a miscalculation that was entirely down to Mick and that stubborn child. Trust me."

Barry does trust him and he gets an idea of the plan when they say their official goodbyes that night, hidden away from all inquisitive eyes. They've finished their unconventional make-out session when Barry gives the two a last hug. Mick's is tight, tighter than normal, and he lets gruffly tells Barry to make sure he gets a good meal the moment he's outside. Len's hug is looser but he does cradle the back of Barry's head, running his fingers through Barry's hair which has grown a bit since he went inside.

"Go sort out the bastards who put you in here," he says and Barry grins.

"Maybe I should thank them," he jokes. He wouldn't say he enjoyed prison, but he sure enjoyed who he met in there. Len gives his hair a playful tug before letting go, so they can head back to their cells.

However, just as he's turned away Len calls out one more thing.

"We'll see you soon Scarlet."

By the time Barry's registered the nickname, Len and Mick are gone and Barry doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

* * *

After Barry Allen is released from prison, Captain Cold and Heatwave escape from Iron Heights. Two days after that, Captain Cold and Heatwave attempt to rob a bank, the Flash quickly coming to save the day. Though the crooks manage to get away, the Flash finds a note left for him. Once the police and civilians have been dealt with, Barry Allen goes to the address written on that piece of paper and is greeted by Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. With identical smiles, they drag him inside and there's nothing holding them back anymore.

* * *

 _So remember that fight where Barry used his speed and Len and Mick were looking at each other? That's when they figured it out. Oh Barry, you really do need to be more careful. Hope you enjoyed this, I had a blast writing it!_

 _This started out as a little idea I put on tumblr, and with the second half coming out I may write more. If you wanna see them I am scarlett-ice on there :)_


End file.
